1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a U-shaped clip for joining together two or more elongated metal members, and more particularly for joining together adjoining helical coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U-shaped clips are well known. For example, U-shaped clips have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,878 and 4,508,220. These clips, however, have been used primarily for joining together wire members which are formed into spiral springs and attached to perimeter wire members to provide bedsprings and other furniture articles using seating. The main function of the clips is to hold together wire members without any regard of movement between the two members being clipped together. However, such clips do not perform satisfactorily in joining together adjoining elongated members, such as steel tapes or other elongated members having a rectangular cross-section, the bight portion of the clip not being capable of maintaining the tapes in uniform alignment.